


爱 护

by alizea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Javier Fernandez/Yuzuru Hanyu - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizea/pseuds/alizea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就尽量不坑啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 初次见面

**Author's Note:**

> 架空清水 HEBE未定

日本 仙台

“yuzu”由美撑伞为在新墓前站了一整天的纤细男孩遮去风雨，“该走了”

“妈妈，我想再陪陪姐姐”男孩的声音很细弱带着浓浓的哀伤，修长白皙的手指抚着墓碑上漆金的名字，那是他最爱的姐姐，为他挡了致命的一枪倒在他面前再也不会醒来的姐姐。

由美伸手抱住自己的儿子，偷偷抹掉脸上的泪水。她已经失去了女儿，不能再失去儿子了，他们必须尽快离开日本。“走吧，孩子，等一切都结束了，我们再回来接姐姐，好不好？”

“嗯......”

飞往加拿大的专机上，由美一直紧紧握着男孩的手，而熟睡中的男孩眉心紧皱，梦中全是姐姐倒在血泊中的画面。

加拿大 多伦多

Brian Orser在接到日本方面打来的电话后长叹了一口气，迅速集合了门下的同伴和徒弟们，为迎接即将到来的贵客召开临时紧急会议。

“Tracy，带着你的人在凌晨1点前把大宅附近所有房屋都清空以及由美夫人的安全由你来负责。David，大宅附近的房子清空之后由你负责安排我们的人分别住进去，记得把监控都装上。Javi，你跟我一起去接人，就这样吧，大家抓紧时间”

“是！”  
。。。。。。。。。。。。

“羽生结弦，男，1994年12月7日出生自日本仙台，19岁，日本地下皇族创办人羽生健一唯一的男孙，也是地下皇族唯一继承人。”  
Javi翻看着Brian交给他的资料越看心里的疑问就越大。日本地下皇族他是听说过的，据说创办人羽生健一和日本现任天皇是同父异母的兄弟，其生母是前任天皇近身随侍之女，羽生健一出生之后，母子二人被皇室扫地出门，从此下落不明。直至40年前现任皇太子被反皇族势力绑架几乎丧命，却在紧要关头被神秘组织所救，而作为救人的交换条件，日本皇室公开向该神秘组织承诺停止一切针对该组织创办人及其后代的绝杀令。顿时关于神秘组织和皇室的关系成为人们热议的焦点，不久后便传出创办人就是当年被皇室扫地出门的那个孩子，他随了母姓羽生名健一，神秘组织的名称便是地下皇族。

Cricket作为全球最大的安保组织虽说只要给得起钱不管任何身份的客人都不会拒绝，但也会谨慎评估，从不主动惹祸上身，地下皇族和日本皇室之间的微妙关系已经触到了Cricket的底线，但Brian不仅接下了，还为此推掉了其他的交易把所有精力都投入到这这笔生意上来。这让Javi非常的不解。

“老师，为什么要接下这比生意呢”Javi看向后座正在闭目养神的Brian，问出自己的疑问。

“因为这是Cricket和羽生先生之间的生死约定，Javi，是即使赔上所有都要遵守的约定”睁开眼，Brian的眼神坚定而决绝。

“我明白了，老师”Javi选择不再多问

多伦多国际机场停机坪

凌晨5点30分，Brian和Javi带着二十名安保人员守在刚刚降落的专机下，舱门缓缓打开后走下来一位气质出众身着黑色和服头上带着白花的日本夫人，Brian紧忙上前与日本夫人礼貌性的握手。

“平安到达真是太好了，由美夫人，一路上辛苦了”

“Orser先生也辛苦了”由美浅浅一笑，声音甚是轻柔却给人一股莫名的强大气场，一直默默跟在Brian身边的Javi暗自感叹，不愧是皇族的女人。  
几句寒暄后，却不见最重要的人的身影，Orser问道，“请问夫人，结弦少爷呢？”

“Orser先生不必如此客气，以后yuzu就是您的学生了，您称呼他yuzuru或yuzu就好”由美向Brian微微一鞠躬“yuzu还在睡，难得他睡的沉就还没叫醒他”

“这样啊，Javi，你去接结弦少。。。去接yuzu下来吧”拍拍Javi的肩膀，Brian示意Javi去接人

进到机舱的Javi有些吃惊，舱内竟然站满了黑西装黑墨镜的安全人员，带头的却是位头发斑白的老先生。

“您好，我是菊地，您是来接结弦少爷的吧？少爷还在睡，可能要麻烦你了，请务必不要吵醒他”老先生边说着边示意其他人让出一条走道。

Javi仅点头示意一下便快步走向走道尽头，他不打算浪费时间。

Brian给的资料里并没有附上照片，所以当Javi看到yuzu的第一眼是相当惊讶的，和想象中的完全不一样，眼前的少年太过纤细，睡颜看起来不过14 5的样子，微微上挑的眼角，秀气的鼻子，淡粉的唇色以及吹弹可破的皮肤，如果不是有着明显的喉结，他一定认为这是女生。  
不能把人吵醒又得把人带下飞机，除了抱着好像也没别的办法了，Javi小心翼翼的连人带被子一并抱了起来，上手的重量轻的让他微皱了下眉，这孩子也太轻了吧。刚走出舱门，Javi就感觉到怀里的人往自己怀里蹭了蹭，停机坪风很大，大概是冷了吧，这么想着Javi把人抱的更紧了一些，加快脚步。


	2. 只剩两个人了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果工作不太忙的话，一般都是下午这个时间更文啦
> 
> 嗯。。。。不仅开篇就把saya写没了，还把神秘的羽生爸爸也给写歪了果咩！
> 
> 接下来就是两人同居生活啦，不会太甜也不会太苦，惨绝人寰还在后头的后头呢

多伦多郊区 Cricket大宅

Cricket旗下占地面积最大、安全级别最高的安全屋并没有藏在某片深山老林之中反而坐落在多伦多城郊，外观看起来与一般的独栋别墅并无差别，周围还有许多房子、商铺及游乐场，平常日子里，这里是非常平静祥和的生活小区，今天却因为贵客的到来而多了一份肃穆。  
大宅二楼右转最尽头的房间便是主卧室，Javi遵照Brian的指示把yuzu安放在床上，正踌躇着不知道该怎么办。按由美夫人的要求，大宅原本的佣人全部都遣散了，Brian和由美夫人正在客厅商讨接下来的事，二楼就只有他和床上裹着薄被睡的正沉的少年。犹豫许久后，Javi决定亲自帮yuzu换床厚点的被子，缓缓拉开yuzu身上的薄被，眼前的少年居然抱着一只pooh。  
“果然还是孩子啊。”Javi被熊头熊脑的pooh给逗乐了，拍拍pooh的小脑袋，帮yuzu换好被子，轻轻的把门带上。  
“好梦，可爱的孩子”  
此后的一个月里，虽然Javi奉命守在大宅几乎寸步不离但却再没见过yuzu。准确的说，除了由美，yuzu谁也不肯见。每天，Javi就看着由美亲自准备各种精美的餐点端进房间又几乎原封不动的端出来，由美夫人的神情也一日比一日沉重。  
这天，多伦多刚下过初雪，由美特意准备了茶碗蒸，但yuzu依然毫无胃口，只简单的吃了几口便不肯再吃。  
“吃的太少了，得多吃点才行啊，你这样什么时候才能开始学习呢”  
“妈妈，我不需要，不需要学习，不需要他们”下巴抵着窗台，pooh在一旁安定的趴着，yuzu望着窗外结霜的树枝，想起小时候和姐姐爬树掏小鸟的欢乐时光。他不喜欢这里，这里太冷了，又没有姐姐会给他抱抱取暖，还成天被不认识的人监视着，讨厌极了。  
见yuzu如此，由美也不再多言。死去的不仅是yuzu的姐姐更是自己的宝贝女儿，由美的心痛从不表现出来。在老爷和丈夫先后意外身亡之后，一双儿女便是支撑她走下去的精神支柱。独立抚养孩子、接管组织的事务，她一肩背起所有的责任。如果不是皇室违背誓言赶尽杀绝，她绝不会离开日本向外求助。只可惜她的儿子，依然沉浸在哀伤之中，完全看不清现在的他们是多么的艰难和危险。也许真的到了该硬起心肠的时候了。揉了揉yuzu毛茸茸的脑袋，由美端着托盘离开，房门外，由美告诉Javi，她要见Brian。  
隔天，由美便搬出了大宅转移到Brian为她另外准备的秘密安全屋。临行前，由美将一本封皮印着pooh的笔记本交给了Javi，对Javi深深的一鞠躬  
“一切就拜托您”Brian是老爷和丈夫最信任的人，她也会百分百的信任Brian，眼前这来自西班牙的年轻小伙是Brian的接班人，她也相信他  
“夫人请放心”Javi为由美关上车门，目送车队渐行渐远直到消失  
盯着手中的笔记本，Javi回想起昨晚Brian和他说的一番话  
“Javi，由美夫人决定将学习计划提前，所以明天夫人就会搬去秘密安全屋，这里将只留下你和yuzu，把我交代给你的课程，在最短时间内传授给他。当然，你可能还得负责照顾他。”  
因为是Brian交下来的任务，作为学生Javi没理由拒绝，但别说给yuzu上课了，能不能哄的他开口吃东西都是一件令人非常头疼的事，越想越头越涨，忍不住仰天哀嚎一声却在后仰时对上了一双漂亮的眼睛，二楼的阳台上，纤细羸弱的东瀛少年穿着一身黑灰色的浴衣迎风而立，额前的碎发被风吹起露出了圆润秀气的额头，紧要的下唇已经有些泛白，一双凤眼里满是泪水却倔强的不肯滴落。Yuzu就这么僵着身子一动不动的盯着Javi，泪湿的眼里写满了愤怒和脆弱。Javi连忙站直身子，向yuzu点头示意，正尴尬的不知如何开口时，只见yuzu忽然踉跄两步整个人向后倒了去。  
“yuzu！”Javi用最快速度奔向二楼，将yuzu抱上床，下意识的探了探呼吸，微弱的几乎感觉不到，不敢犹豫，Javi立即拨通了Brian的电话。  
“老师，yuzu忽然昏倒了，我不知道该怎么办，可以请由美夫人听一下电话吗”  
“您好，我是由美”  
Javi楞了一下，没想到接电话的居然是由美，“夫人，我是Javi，您刚走不就，yuzu他就昏倒了，请问我现在该怎么办”  
“。。。。。。Javi，我给你的笔记本里详细记录了关于yuzu的一切，包括他的病，不要慌，照着笔记本上的指示去做就可以了，一切就拜托了”说完由美便毫不犹豫的挂掉电话。坐在由美身旁的Brian递上一张纸巾，“夫人，您哭了”  
“Brian，我是不是太狠心了”由美闭上眼，任由泪水滑落，她只有这一个孩子了，如果可以她希望能永远保护他不让他经历任何的苦痛，可现实已经把他们逼到了绝境，皇室不会放过他的，她真怕连这唯一的孩子都会失去。  
“夫人请相信yuzu，他身上流着羽生氏的血，一定可以的”将肩膀借给外表看起来依然强势内心却早已不堪重负的由美，Brian思绪飘向40年前，同样是刚下过初雪的多伦多，一位冷峻孤傲的东瀛少年寒风中挣脱他挽留的双手，毅然决然的转身离去。

“亲爱的秀利，在天堂还好吗，请一定要保佑你的家人”

另一边，被挂电话的Javi求助无门，只好翻开由美留下来的笔记本，快速的翻看起来。  
早产、哮喘、食道狭窄、低血糖。。。。Javi大概猜到yuzu的身体状况不会太好，但没想到问题这么多。yuzu一整天都没有进食，会晕倒很有可能是血糖过低，照着笔记上的配方比例，Javi调好了一杯糖水。可是用汤勺怎么都喂不进去，昏迷的yuzu根本没有吞咽的动作。Javi只好采用最原始也最占便宜的方法——口对口。  
含了一口糖水在口中， Javi有些紧张，耳朵甚至觉得有些热热的，头慢慢的往下，yuzu清秀的面容逐渐清晰放大，最终视线定格在粉嫩的唇上，只犹豫了一秒，Javi便把自己唇贴上yuzu的。就在接触到的一瞬间，Javi觉得自己心里某个角落裂开了一条缝隙，有种说不上来的甜蜜开始散漫开来，被强硬喂食的yuzu难受的发出了“璎......”的呼声，很微弱，几不可闻，却像兴奋剂一样另Javi身体血液流速瞬间加快。  
花了好大的力气，终于把小半杯糖水喂完，Javi不仅满头大汗，身体某个私密部位还隐隐有些胀痛，看着近在咫尺的睡颜，Javi觉得自己惨了。  
“小家伙，赶紧好起来了吧，未来的日子可就剩我俩了哦，请多多指教”手指轻点有些红肿的分唇，Javi开始期待接下来的日子，而还在昏睡的yuzu却不安的皱紧了眉头。


End file.
